


A Whole New World

by musemm



Series: Dead In Love [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, matchmaker Chaz, stupid fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musemm/pseuds/musemm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the attack on Charlestown, Flint decided to have an honest conversation with his boatswain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New World

He woke up with the first light, his head still spinning after all the rum he’d had at night. At first he didn’t fully comprehend where he was, but after some looking around and seeing his men snoring peacefully in their hammocks, he realized that he was on his ship heading back to Nassau. Gradually, Flint started to recall all the recent events in reverse order: Silver being deprived of his leg and placed into Captain’s quarters to rest until he’s conscious; Charlestown being burnt to the ground; him getting rescued by Vane – who would have thought? And finally, the reason why he allowed himself to get wasted – Miranda’s death... All their hopes blown up to hell. He might have razed Ashe’s town to the ground, but it was England that won this fight. ‘Not the war’, Flint thought as he clenched his teeth and stood up, heading to the upper deck. Suddenly he felt almost entirely sober.

The moment he stepped on the deck, a gust of cool wind blew into his face and messed up his ginger hair. He took a deep breath, grateful that he was out in the open sea, where he always belonged. He saw Vane standing at the bow and looking at the water. That stubborn fuck of a captain, yet for the first time Flint had to admit that, at the moment, he owed him everything. And above all, he owed him respect.

“How are your men? Still keeping them in line, I hope?” Flint said, walking up to Vane in a relaxed manner, but setting a formal tone. 

Charles glanced at him, “My men are fine. The question is, are you aware of what’s on your men’s mind?”

“Beg pardon?” Flint frowned, his voice a bit irritated. He owned the ship, so he was the one to talk, but here they go again: he barely started a conversation, and Vane, who used to be his adversary, was already asking him odd questions.

Vane nodded toward the middle deck, where Billy was already giving orders to the riggers and discussing ship matters with De Groot. He looked focused, as always, and not tired at all, although Flint knew that he had gone through a lot of trouble taking back the ship from Vane’s savages. He towered proudly above the rest of the men, like a warlord. His muscular arms and partially bare chest were gleaming in the dim light of the dawn. Flint realized that his look had been too lingering when he finally noticed an omniscient smirk upon Vane’s face. 

“He would never have betrayed you, would he?” Charles looked right into Flint’s eyes. “You know it.” He paused. “And you know why. It’s time you gave the man some credit.” With the smirk still on his face, he walked away.

Flint stood motionless, processing Vane’s words. A thousand thoughts started to race through his mind again. He recalled what Miranda once said: “You’re fighting for the sake of fighting.” Isn’t it time he remembered what they all had really been fighting for? What he and Thomas fought for… Love and freedom. “Know no shame…”

Flint pulled himself together and headed to the middle deck.

“Billy!”

Upon hearing his Captain’s voice, Bones turned away from De Groot at once, a subtle smile lit up his face.

“Captain?” He nodded.

“Can I talk to you when you’re done?” Flint tried to sound unconcerned but friendly. 

“Of course, Captain.” Billy answered with a trace of confusion in his expression, which almost made Flint grin, but instead he just nodded and walked back to the bow.

Billy followed, and soon they were standing at the bow, facing the rising sun. Flint was looking at the sea, lost in reverie. Billy couldn’t help but take a moment studying him. Locks of Flint’s hair streamed around his face, his deep green eyes held some sadness, some mystery Billy knew he would probably never reveal. His chest heaved as he let out a quiet sigh, unable to look away from his Captain.

Flint finally said, “We’ll stop off in Tortuga for at least a day, right?”

Billy nodded, “We’ll arrive there by dark, Captain.”

“Good.” Flint looked Billy in the eye. “I was hoping you and I could discuss everything that’s passed. Do you have business to attend to after we arrive?”

Billy’s breath sped up a bit. He gulped nervously. “No, I… I don’t think so.”

“Fine.” Flint’s eyes darted up and down Billy’s face, as he took a step toward him. Billy could almost feel his hot breath. He gulped again, his heart starting to race in his chest. “I’ll be staying at Nelson’s Inn. Do you know where that is?”

“Yes.” Billy replied quietly, his voice a bit husky and shy.

“I’ll be staying up late, so feel free to come by whenever you can.” Flint said. Then he finally took his gaze off his boatswain and walked away, not waiting for a reply.

Billy followed Flint with his eyes, unable to get his heart to slow down, completely perplexed by the sudden suggestion.

Later that day, when the sun started to sink toward the horizon, Flint’s ship arrived at Tortuga – a place compared to which frivolous Nassau seemed a monastery yard. The whole island was infested with drunken old pirates, soulless thugs, shameless whores and God knows what else. It started to get dark when Billy stepped on the porch of Nelson’s Inn and realized the place was no exception. Drunken curses and sounds of breaking glass drowned out the music; whores with bare breasts were walking all over the hall, their eyes darting up and down Billy’s body, their lips smirking lustfully. Billy hurried upstairs and knocked on the door. 

“Yes?” He heard Flint’s voice, steady and smooth. Billy took a deep breath and entered.

The room was lit by only a few candles. Flint stood by a table in the centre of the room, filling two tall glasses with something cloudy. His hair was still loose, his black shirt with its sleeves rolled up was partially unbuttoned and revealed bare chest. He looked at Billy and smiled, white teeth showing. In the dim light, his eyes seemed dark and shimmered irresistibly. Billy stood still, unable to say a word or take his eyes off Flint. He was more beautiful than he had ever seen him.

“Why don’t we have a drink, Billy? Come, sit.” Flint pointed at a sofa by the wall.

Billy finally managed to move. He slowly walked to the sofa and sat down awkwardly, still looking timidly at Flint.

“I’ll pass, if you don’t mind.”

Flint raised an eyebrow. “You’re turning your Captain down? After what he’s been through?” Billy blushed. “Come on, a few sips will not hurt.” He put a glass in Billy’s hand and sat beside him.

Billy felt his heart pounding in his chest as he looked at his Captain’s lips. With his hands shaking, he barely managed to hold the glass. It was probably best to get drunk for the first time in his life, he thought. To finally get rid of the humility and awe towards this man. If only he could get rid of all the feelings for him…

As soon as Flint clinked his glass against his boatswain’s, Billy quickly raised the glass to his mouth and drank it in one long draught. He gasped: it felt as if a devil was dancing in his throat. 

“Slow down, Billy.” Flint chuckled with surprise and slowly emptied his glass as well. 

He patted Billy on the back and couldn’t hold back his grin, as he watched the boy coughing, his mouth twisted in disgust. Billy felt so ashamed of his spontaneous boldness that he had the urge to jump on his feet and leave. Or did he?..

Flint poured them more rum and said, the grin suddenly gone from his face, “Billy, our plan failed. I lost everything… But I intend to leave all that behind. There’s no time for regret. You and I, we need to come up with a new move.”

“What move could that be?” Billy looked at him with round eyes. His Captain’s soothing voice calmed him down a little. 

“We have to retrieve the Urca gold. It’s now the only way to save Nassau, our last resort.” He looked deep into Billy’s eyes, his expression seemed defenseless and tender. “Are you with me on this, Billy?”

He stared at Flint, amazed at the softness in his eyes. Billy had never seen his Captain so vulnerable. He unconsciously took a big gulp from his glass. The drink started to blur his mind, but he knew exactly what he needed to say.

“I’m always with you.” He gazed into Flint’s eyes, suddenly emboldened and fearless. “Don’t you know?” He added quietly, as his eyes dropped to Flint’s lips again. He felt himself leaning closer to Flint, their shoulders and hips touching.

Flint’s eyes widened, his mouth opened in agitation. He brought his hand up to Billy’s cheek and stroked the stubble. For a moment, he looked into Billy’s eyes with an overwhelmed expression on his face, as if he was about to cry. Then he suddenly rushed forward and captured Billy’s lips with his own, kissing them with desperation and insane force.

Billy almost felt his heart explode in his chest as he pressed harder against Flint, with one hand feverishly grabbing him by the arm and the other buried in his hair, and pulled him closer. Their kiss was like a sudden and long-expected revelation: it was shameless, wet and greedy. Feeling the burning desire to disclose himself to Flint, to release everything he had been hiding all those years, Billy stuck his tongue deep into Flint’s mouth, dragging a passionate moan from his Captain.

Flint started to reach his hands down, stopping at Billy’s bulging biceps, stroking them roughly and impatiently. He tugged on Billy’s shirt and slid his hands under it. Billy almost whimpered into Flint’s mouth when he started feeling Billy’s hot skin and trembling muscles on his stomach, not decreasing the intensity of the kiss. 

When Billy finally pulled his lips away from Flint’s, gasping for air, they locked eyes, both dazed and confused by such sudden and overwhelming desire. They stared just for one moment, then Billy grasped Flint by the ends of his shirt and pulled it over his head in no time. Flint panted and groaned as Billy began kissing his neck, pulling Flint’s head back, his hand tangled in his hair. Billy went down slowly, kissing every inch of Flint’s chest, making him clench his teeth and moan. When he started gently biting Flint’s nipples, teasing them with his tongue, Billy groaned so hungrily that it made Flint lose his patience. Mad with lust, he pulled Billy’s face up and attacked his mouth, biting on his lower lip and sucking on his hot wet tongue. Billy barely managed to restrain himself from whimpering again, as he didn’t seem to be able to think anymore. His head was dizzy with rum, but he didn’t blame the drink.

Billy had seen the Captain beat people to a pulp with his bare hands but he was still astonished by his strength and animal passion when he ripped Billy’s shirt and pushed him to lie back. Flint looked up and down his boatswain’s impeccable body in amazement, then leaned down to his face, their lips almost touching, hot breath sharing, and whispered, “You look like a god, Billy, you know that?”

For a brief moment Billy was unable to breathe, until he was brought back to his senses by Flint’s lips that made a trail of kisses down his stomach. His left hand was stroking Billy’s chest when he reached up with his right and put two fingers into the boy’s mouth. Billy started sucking on them ecstatically, with increasing force, feeling like he was standing on the edge of a high mountain, and it was Flint who was going to push him down – but he wanted him to…

Flint rose to his knees, unbuckled Billy’s belt and stripped him naked.

“Come on, Captain!” Billy begged, trembling all over. He knew that he couldn’t wait any longer.

Flint chuckled, bent down and started to suck the tip of Billy’s hard cock. Billy moaned and smiled lustfully, arching his back for a second. Flint took him deeper into his throat with muffled groans, breathing heavily with pleasure. 

“Fuck you, James!” Billy snarled, as Flint started to speed up, circling his tongue around Billy’s cock as he was sucking it.

Everything started to spin before Billy’s eyes and he buried his hand in Flint’s hair, pushing him faster. 

“Yes, yes, oh god… James…” He tilted his head back and let out a long loud moan, coming deep into his Captain’s throat.

When Flint was up on his knees again, he licked his lips and looked at Billy with self-content. The boy was still panting and groaning quietly in rapture. Suddenly, Billy caught his breath and rose up on his elbows, looking right into Flint’s eyes.

“I want to fuck you, James.”

He rose to his knees and kissed Flint on the mouth, licking his lips with his tongue and pressing harder against his chest. Flint smiled with his mouth pressed to Billy’s, feeling the heat of anticipation growing just below his stomach. With one quick motion, Billy turned Flint around and pushed him on his elbows. He leaned forward and kissed Flint’s shoulders, stroking his back with his strong hands. Flint felt Billy’s hard cock again and realized that he was on edge.

“Damn it, Billy, fuck me!”

“Do you really want it, Captain?” Billy was still panting passionately, but his voice sounded smooth and seductive.

“I want it… I want you to fuck me!..” Flint hissed, both angered and aroused by the boy’s insolence.

Billy smiled, and Flint felt his slick cock enter him, so slowly and gently that he rolled his eyes up and exhaled ecstatically. Billy instantly found the right spot and started hitting it forcefully, making Flint growl and squirm underneath him. Their bodies began to sweat as they moved with increasing speed. Billy put his right hand in the Captain’s hair and grabbed it, pulling Flint’s head back a little. Flint hissed through his teeth, feeling the desire grow and spread all through his body. 

“Billy…” He said, gasping loudly with excitement.

At once Billy let go of Flint’s hair and reached down to grab his cock. The dominance over his Captain was driving him crazy, and he felt that he was reaching his peak again. He found himself gasping and moaning, “James, I… I…” Billy twisted his hand around Flint’s cock just a few times before he felt him shaking from head to toe, tightening around Billy. The sensation made Bones climax right away.

Breathing heavily, Flint turned to Billy and put his hands on his hips, slick with sweat. He pulled him closer, their foreheads almost touching. “Say it, Billy!” He said in a commanding tone, almost like the one he used on the ship. Billy flinched and pulled away just a little, trying not to look his Captain in the eye. Flint’s face softened. He raised both his hands, put them on the back of Billy’s neck and said, “Let it out… You don’t have to hide it anymore… Tell me what you really feel…” 

Billy realized that it was the moment of his fall, but it was also the moment he had been longing for. What did he have to lose now that he had pledged his soul to the Devil?.. the Devil who had just been groaning passionately in his arms. 

He finally looked right into Flint’s eyes and whispered, “I love you… I’ve loved you since the day I met you… I will do anything for you, anything you ask…” He was interrupted by Flint’s hard kiss, feeling his heart pounding like crazy. Flint pressed his body hard against Billy’s and pushed him back on the sofa…

When the first rays of the rising sun penetrated the room, they were laying beside each other, weary to the bone, their hands touching. Billy rose on an elbow, reached down and kissed Flint with a wet sound. Then he jumped off the bed and began to put his clothes back on.

“With what lies ahead of us, it’s better if I finally get some sleep.” He said with a subtle smile, having caught Flint’s enquiring look. “I’ll see you on the ship tonight… Captain.” Flint looked him up and down and smirked. Billy winked at him, tucking the gun under his belt, and walked out of the room.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Flint stood up and headed to the window. He could see the ocean in the distance. It was calm, the sun just started glistening on the water. The beauty of the sight amazed him, and he realized that he had woken up to a whole new world. The world where he didn’t have to pretend anymore, where he knew what he lived for. As hard as it was to leave his past behind, it now made all the sense in the world. For the first time in so many years it felt like he could be whole again… He could love again. As Flint took a deep breath of fresh morning air, he remembered all the sensations he had just experienced, and his heart filled with bliss. If that wasn’t worth fighting for, nothing else was. He was now full of eagerness.

Despite being exhausted, he started to get dressed and soon looked like he always had – handsome and formidable, the most fearsome captain of the high seas. He glanced at the bed, smiled and walked to the door. He had quite a full day ahead of him…

**Author's Note:**

> Flint's hair kink, sorry :D


End file.
